Through Golden eyes TWILIGHT GROUP
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: Dani Aki Zamora Cullen, the vampire who was so despratly trying to reach a new life with the Cullens, is kiddnpped. She's taken to a strange lab where mutants are created and reality is twisted. Maximum Ride/Twilight X-over. What MTLL might have been.
1. Nasty little beasties

A/N: okay

A/N: okay. Now after you read this first chapter, praise of flame at will. I need to see where this is going with 'yall. Tell me of improvements, don't worry, unlike the original MTLL, I'm not going to rush through it. So… that means less frequent posts ladies and germs. But I will put an honest effort into this one… I feel like Aro standing in front of an invincible army when I play through the scenes in my head- so happy that I'm almost intoxicated by it. I really hope you like it!

**ON WITH DISCLAIMERS!**

**Me: doot-de-doot-de-doo… what a boring day. Just strolling through this park in the middle of nowhere.**

**Nudge: Liar! That's not roast squirrel…is it?**

**Fang: Of course it is. Fresh off the road, too.**

**Nudge: AHHHHHH!!**

**Me: No way! The flock? Whoa! The Cullens are here also? With Mike?**

**Emmett: Yup. How do 'ya do?**

**Me: Wow… Emmett just greeted me… pinch me I must be dreaming!**

**Max: You are. WAKE UP!**

**Me waking up in bed: Darn. If only I owned them… but sadly I don't. Dang.**

Dani's POV

The world sucked. What, you don't believe me? Well then, explain why I'm a tri-century old leech who's caged like the animal I am? Ha, got'cha there, huh? I know, I know, I'm getting way ahead of myself, aren't I?

Let me introduce myself. My name is Danielle Aki Zamora, and I'm three hundred and fifty years old on the nose. I wasn't always caged, if you don't count my bloodlust as a cage in itself. Actually, how I ended up rotting away with 10-pluse wolf-beasts staring me down was to escape my previous confinement, the one of murder. For many decades I've been thinking this through, and I've finally decided that I'm going to become a _vegetarian._ No, I don't mean not eating anything with a face on it, in my world; vegetarian is the tongue-in-cheek term for drinking from animals. Yes, I mean blood. Get with the program, will 'ya?

It was my ambition to join Carlisle's coven in the town of Forks, Washington. They where all "vegetarians" and I wanted to join them in their peaceful lifestyle. How do I know about them? Well, before when I was too bone-headed and ignorant to follow his lifestyle, I had met Carlisle back in my early years when I was with the Volturi. So, when I finally gained enough brain later on, it wasn't that hard to track him back down, and also heard how his "family" had grown. So, I flew in to L.A from Japan- I was hiding there, the Volturi tend to get miffed when you suddenly leave them for any reason- and was planning to drive the rest of the way to the overcast land where they dwelled.

But I didn't exactly make it past the golden state's borders, though. So there I was, driving in my stolen Mercedes and going slightly over the speed limit like the good little vampire I was. Then, completely out of the blue, a huge van comes barreling my way- in my lane too. So I swerved out of the way-still being that good little vamp and not causing death and havoc-_When they followed me and crushed the driver's side of my car_. For some of you who _still_ haven't caught on and are going, "Gee Dani, why aren't you dead? A-hinga-dinga-florgan." Well, It's called, A- diamond flesh that can't be cut by mere steal and glass, B- lightning-fast reflexes and C- How the heck can you die when your already frigg'n dead?

But I was still ticked, so, pulling up the hood of my sweatshirt and slipping some gloves on, I kicked out the driver door ready to rip some necks out. _Now_ is when good little undead Dani moves to the dark side. But I didn't get to the blood and gore that I was hoping for. It was bizarre- I was expecting dead or severally injured bodies. Instead, I got these freaky mutant things jumping out and slobbering all over me, and worse, they stank to high heaven.

But I wasn't afraid, in all my years, I've never came across something that could take down a vampire. But I was about to find out what could.

They weren't fast, but they where strong, too strong. I was able to crush some of them, but when I started to get distracted by the blood… they got a hold of me. The remaining three pulled me back and held my wrists and ankles in flesh-and-bone shackles. As much as I struggled, I couldn't break free.

They drove me into the pavement; so hard that if I were human, my spine probably would have broke. Another van came to a screeching stop, and more of them came to help contain me. I trashed and yanked, several times I was rewarded with the snap of one of the creatures arms breaking, but they where only replaced by two more binding grasps. Eventually, they where able to haul me into the van, and they went speeding off to who-knows-where.

This vehicle was larger, and inside, there where more of the wolf-things along with some frail humans. Something was thrown at me, something moving. My hate-crazed eyes fell upon a fox, a fox that conveniently had a slit in it's neck and was about to die from blood loss. Well, I did want to start an animal-based diet, didn't I?

Other than the small sip or two that I had from the wolf men just before, I hadn't hunted in what seem like an eternity. So even though it was animal, and it wasn't very appetizing, it was still very, very tempting. But something didn't smell right, literally. The fox blood was out of wack, I was sure of it, they must had injected something into it. But as I said before, it was oh so tempting, and being the gullible weakling I am, I took the bait.

Quickly after draining the fox, I was over come with a dizzying sensation, and gradually, my body went limp. I was still completely alert, but I couldn't move a muscle. I came to a conclusion almost immediately, they _did_ drug the fox, but with what? What could deem a predator like me, defenseless?

Like most of the little mysteries life hurls at us, this question remained unanswered until further notice. Instead, they poked and prodded to no end, and they constantly commented on one of my features, like how cold I was or my lack of a heartbeat. And over and over, they called me _it_. IT would be the perfect specimen, do you think IT would respond well to the experiments, IT'S the first one of IT'S kind that was probably ever captivated. IT made me sick, they talked about me like I was some sort of stupid animal, and wouldn't understand what they where saying anyway. I wanted to throttle them, but my body remained motionless. How ironic was it that after all these years of being dead, that it wasn't until now that my body started to act like it?

As the hours wore on, I started to get feeling back in my hands and feet, but I was still yet to reach the point of movement. By the time I _was_ able to move my fingers, the van had stopped, and the beasts had me in their arms once again. Well, beast that is. It only took one to haul my limp body out, and since the scientists had removed my hoodie and gloves to get a closer look at my skin, leaving only the black tank top I wore underneath. So, the last golden beams of a southern Twilight shattered off my arms and shoulders in a vibrant array of golden shards, shooting across the area. I have to say, it was very embarrassing.

The thing barreled into the nearest building and turned into a large lab-like room filled with dog crates and metal cages. He stopped by the nearest crate labeled "large" and unceremoniously shoved me inside. Now the rest of you ask, "Why didn't you just break out when you got your strength back?" Well, I most certainly could tear out of that infernal thing like it was made of wet toilet paper, but when you got dozens of impossibly strong mutant-freaks crawling around, I would-and did- just get doped up again and shoved into an even smaller cage. Now do you see my dilemma?

So now, I was stuck in a claustrophobic cage, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of nerds muttering over me. I took a look around me, and if my heart were still working, it would have been torn in two. I wasn't the only captive in the room. With closer inspection, I saw that not _all_ of the crates where empty. There where several across the walkway that where occupied by the most grotesque of forms, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when _I realized that they where human_. Again, if only I had a working heart, but it still cut me deep. _What was this place?_

"Hi, I'm angel." A small voice came from one of the crates next to me. I turned my head to see, crammed into an even smaller cage, and was a little girl. She couldn't be more that five or six years old, but she was abnormally tall for one of that age. Her long legs where folded against her chest, and her head was turned to me. Between the messy blond strands of hair, two little blue eyes stared right into my soul.

Angel, well, that's an odd name. It was a beautiful name but still, why not Alice or Mary? They next thing that happened shocked me, as a vampire, I was pretty used to the abnormal, but this still shocked me. You want to know what she did? Are you sure? Well, I'll tell you then, _She answered my thoughts!_

"I know it's not usual, but I like it, Max gave it to me." she gave me a weak smile that pierced my heart, "What's yours?"

You know what they say, 'You only live once', "Danielle, but I prefer Dani."

"Dani… I like that name, where you named after someone?" she cocked her head curiously.

Aw, how can I not tell the truth to a face like that? "Well, I'm not quite sure, I don't remember my parents very well."

A baffled expression crossed her face; like she suddenly got the vibe that my loss of memory was not forgetfulness.

Before she could reply, two of the mega nerds entered the room, and she pressed away from the door, fear striking her eyes. This cannot be good.

"It's amazing, the DNA test results just came in, and its gene patterns are unnaturally flexible." One said.

"How did you get the information, from what I heard, nothing could break it's skin." The other mused.

"It was simple, we just snipped off a little hair and we had all we needed." Snipped my hair?! What?! Hey, buddy, unlike you and your friend, I have a limited amount of that stuff, 'K?

"So, you think we could do the transplant successfully? If we can't directly inject it into it's system, then how do you think where going to go on with the experiment?" That second one was nosy, wasn't he?

"We're going to do the same thing we did with the anesthetic, inject it into some potential prey and when it drinks the animal's blood, we're in!" I clenched my fists; there was no way I was going to do that again, no matter what uber-dweeb said.

"Great, now let's get the subject out, it's time for the avian test." They where in front of my cage now, but not alone, of the man-beasts where with them.

"Erasers." Angel whimpered beside me. So that's what the freaks are called, Erasers. Well, as soon as the time is right I would sure be happy to erase them…

My thoughts where interrupted when one of them picked up my cage, rattling it around much more than necessary. He turned my cage towards him, "You ready for a little game, leech?"

I hissed, "Only if it consists of ripping your sorry face off."

He growled, If only I had enough time to just get at his neck… he would be so sorry. With more jarring rattles, I was being carried out of the room, I took one last glance to where Angel was, and her eyes where wide with shock and fear, but the fear was for me, not of me. _Well kid, if you knew what I really was, you would be so scared you might just blow your head._

_Angel's POV_

_If you knew what I really was, you would be so scared you might just blow your head._

The borrowed thoughts echoed in my mind as I watched the new girl, Dani, get carried away. But unlike the many others that got carried away before her, I had a slim hope that she might survive the changes. First, was that they where doing the same thing they did to the Flock and I, except not when she was a baby. Second, listening to the white coat's thoughts, I realized that she was different then you normal teenager. Way different.

In one of their minds, I overheard what she was. A vampire, a totally different creature altogether. When I they first came in with her and I heard that, I _was_ so scared that I thought my head would blow. But listening to her thoughts, I realized she wasn't what I assumed her to be. I saw where she was headed before she was abducted, she was trying to make a change, trying to have as normal life as possible, and the same I tried. In the big picture, she was no different then the Flock, Just trying to make it in this world.

And now, she was going to be set apart even further, because they where going to do something terrible to her, something that I had already experienced myself.

They where going to try to give her wings.

_Dani's POV_

I hit the aluminum with a loud_ thud_. I scoped the area, I was in a steel plated room, with only a heavy iron door and a few bullet-proof glass windows revealing an audience of scientists along with the occasional Eraser glaring down at me. Great, I'm a lab rat now.

Suddenly, the door opened. And out came a wolf, but like the fox, it didn't smell right. The scent was just…wrong. But the smell still lit the fire at the back of my throat, and once again, I was set up with a date with temptation. But this time, I stood my ground. I _refuse_ to go along with this, and I kept saying that to myself over and over. I wasn't about to cave now.

The door swung open again, and three erasers came in. one holding a knife, the other two just following him giving me the, if-you-even-try-to-get-at-us glares. I stayed where I was, quietly steaming. The one with the knife approached the wolf, and I felt my eyes widen when I realized what they where doing. He grabbed the wolf by the muzzle and slit it's throat. Blood gushed out of if as the erasers hurried out of the room, knowing what was coming up next.

I couldn't contain myself, there was just too much. I was on it before the erasers even left the room –excuse the pun- _wolfing_ down the fountain of blood. It felt so good, the warm, life giving liquid pouring into my mouth, the delirious salty taste…

It did take me long to finish up the wolf, and when I was out of total predator mode, I almost screamed. My ones where aching, and my back felt like it was tearing apart. I fell onto the floor, immediately engulfed by violent series of convulsions. I hissed and I thrashed, but I refused to scream, I wasn't about to let them have the enjoyment of hearing that. At some point, I must have closed my eyes, because suddenly I was picked up and dragged back to my cage and was crammed back into it. I didn't have the luxury of blacking out, nope; I was completely into-it the whole way. Everything stung, and this vaguely reminded me of my first transformation, into a newborn, but it wasn't _as_ painful, but it still made me want to commit suicide. The aches and pains started to dull down after, oh, a day or two. I had no idea how the time was passing, no clocks, no windows, no 'notin. Just the little prison that was made especially for mutants.

After I was done squirming in my pain and misery, I talked to the girl next to me, Angel. Or at least, I did when I could. The scientists took her out a lot, and each time she came back, she looked worse than how she was before. I found out some things about my new little acquaintance, first off, she had little white dove wings, just like an angel's. Second, she could read minds, so she already knew what I was and how I got here.

We talked, but it was very reserved, the entire room was wired, and we had to be careful of what we said. So we developed a system, I normally talked with my mind, seeing that they can't hear me that way, and she replied in short, general words. But I could tell what she really meant.

They took me out several times, studying the outcome of there little experiment so far. Seeing how fast I could run, how high I could fly… Oh, did I forget to mention? I had wings now, two painful, clumsy wings. Therefore explaining the tearing pain in my back before. Somehow, they had laced the wolf's blood with avian DNA, just enough to knock out two of my human/vampire genes and replace them with a birds. Funny how things work, huh?

Things where like that until we where joined by others, Nudge, Max and Fang, I would later find out. They had wings too, and apparently they where part of the group Angel told me about, the one who she was living with until she got re-captured. It wasn't long after they arrived when a group of scientists, along with more Erasers, came toward us with a cart. The erasers started loading them on, oh yeah, they grabbed me too.

There was more cage rattling, jarring bumps, and name calling- from both sides.

"You ready, freaks?" one of the more deformed Erasers sneered, "Ready to play with the big dogs?"

"Only as ready as your face is ugly, Ari." Max shot back.

Ari banged all of our cages in response, laughing when I hissed when mine was touched.

"What is it, leech? Are you afraid your going to be burned by the sun?" He mocked.

I just gave him a baleful glare; a low growl erupted from my chest.

"Boo-hoo, I'm so scared, little leech is going to try to bite me." he continued, and leaned closer. "Honestly, what do you think you can do? It's over for you and the rest of the freaks."

"Ari, that's enough. We have to go." A middle-aged scientist pulled him back. Ari just sniffed, and took place next to Max's cage muttering more venomous words at her.

We where carted out of the room, and then out of the building into a large fenced-in clearing. Suddenly, the rest of the caged children tensed, looking scared. What was so scary? It was just a clearing, how bad could it be.

But then it hit me, _it was a clearing_. I glanced around, there where much fewer erasers out here than there was inside. This was my chance, my chance to break free. But apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking that. Max was the first one out, I didn't see how she broke though the lock, but she was quickly unlatching the doors of her comrades. I took this as my cue, and with the sound of ripping metal scraping through the air, I burst from the cage.

I landed and immediately slipped into a crouch. I sprung at the first Eraser I could get my ands on, and took him down with ease. As I looked up for another victim, I saw that the bird kids where also fighting, and surprisingly, they where pretty good at it also. They where taking down the Erasers like it was nobody's business, but they where starting to get out numbered, as more erasers poured out from the nearby buildings. I glanced around, this was my chance, and I could just flit off right now, and leave no one the wiser. But as I looked back at the winged children, I felt a bout of guilt, and felt like I owed them something, even though I didn't know quite what for.

In the end, I jumped in by their side, and started kicking butt. But we where still out matched, the erasers just kept coming! We where falling back, losing the battle, and I was almost sure that all was lost, when a miracle happened.

Hawks. Huge hawks came pouring in, knocking down our surprised enemies. I looked up to see what was causing all this good fortune. A normal person would have only have seen two winged figures, but with my heightened vision, I could clearly see two winged boys, one looking about eight, and the other somewhere between thirteen and fourteen. They flew down along with the hawks, aiding us with our battle.

The bird kids started to rise up, leaving the scene, that was Okay, I could take care of these mad men myself. But then, Angel called out something to the rest, and dived down towards me, who had just taken down my tenth eraser.

"Come on!" she shouted, holding a hand out for me.

"Angel, I can't fly. I'll only… slow you down!" I called back, fighting off number eleven.

"You can run! Come on! I'm not leaving until you come!" her voice was surprisingly stern, and when I looked up, she was eyeing me down. It really did look like she wasn't leaving without me.

I weighed my options, they weren't good. "Fine then, just fly up and I'll follow on foot."

She beamed and zoomed up before another eraser could get his greedy paws on her, and I soon followed, zooming by at the same speed they where flying. Eventually, we made it to a lakeside, and they flew up into a Cliffside cave. I scaled up there easily enough, joining them in a matter of minutes. They all looked exhausted, and in a soon, all of them where asleep.

Except one.

Max kept and eye on me, not saying a word, as it grew darker. But that was fine with me, she could sit and stare as much as she wanted, I didn't care. All I cared about now was that I away from that evil place, and that I now knew that I would be staying away.

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new MTLL! Don't worry, I'm still going to be working on the original, I'm just going to be multi-tasking. But with that in place… REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Once again it's GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. THE AUTORS NOTE OF DOOOOOM!

**Hi! I'm back! alright, hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon...but with school looming on the horizon, I've been getting 'prepared' for it. (going through last years stuff, because we're too cheep to buy anything we could re-use...) so WITHIN THE WEEK! I'm working on this an a novel I'm working on with a friend, (pray for us, we're hopeing that someday we could get it published!) So... YES! NO MORE PROCRASTINATION! -I know I spelt that wrong!- Oh yeah, for all you other writers on fanfiction, don't you think that "Reader Traffic" thing is simply briliant?! It's awsome! YES! (Sorry, I just drank like, three cans of pepsie and two really BIG cookies... the shuger gets to my head.)**

**YEAH! Thank you!**

**MidnightWalker**


End file.
